<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Untimely Deaths Of Simmons And Statten by Maethoriel_Artemis, Raven_Mortem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208087">The Untimely Deaths Of Simmons And Statten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis'>Maethoriel_Artemis</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Mortem/pseuds/Raven_Mortem'>Raven_Mortem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Assassin - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Doctor Who References, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Mortem/pseuds/Raven_Mortem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to 'Just Like Fire' by Maethoriel Artemis.</p><p>Based right after Raven disappeared with Henry Van Statten and Simmons, it tells just how the Phoenix's friend dealt with the two humans.</p><p>Please note that this one shot may not be suited for all readers as there is the mention of torture and death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Untimely Deaths Of Simmons And Statten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/gifts">Maethoriel_Artemis</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918689">Just Like Fire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis">Maethoriel_Artemis</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Raven dropped out of the vortex, she couldn’t help but frown as she faced the two humans.</p><p>It was very rare that the assassin killed anyone outside of a contract, but the Phoenix was someone the platinum blonde considered family and to know that these two idiots had caused Nix to contact her to deal with them, it had to be serious.</p><p>Statten tried to keep his composure, but when Raven cracked her neck as she stared at the man, her coat fluttering before if exploded into a large set of black wings, the man promptly pissed himself before passing out.</p><p>Frowning, the assassin then glanced at Simmons, only to find the man glaring at her.</p><p>“You can’t keep us here!” he shouted as he stood up, ignoring his boss as he approached Raven.</p><p>“Why not?” the assassin whined, almost like a petulant child that wasn’t getting her way as she stomped her foot.</p><p>Simmons paused, caught off guard by her tone and Raven smirked before she suddenly rushed forwards, grabbing the man by his throat and lifting him off the ground. Simmons eyes widened in shock and alarm, not having expected the woman to have such strength before he suddenly screamed as he felt sharp, talon-like fingernails digging into his neck.</p><p>“You must have been a very naughty boy for the Phoenix to have called me to deal with you,” she growled, her blue eyes turning black before she promptly tore through the mans mind to figure out why Nix couldn’t deal with these idiots. </p><p>Simmons’ screams of agony echoed around her room as she burned her way through the pathways of his mind, absorbing every naughty thing he had ever done. The moment she came across the Dalek, Raven paused, taking her time to view what exactly had happened.</p><p>It alarmed her to know that Nix had just come from the Time War, but it also helped her understand why the Time Lady hadn’t dealt with the humans.</p><p>To have lived and survived through one of the worst wars in the universe, only to find out that it was only herself and the Doctor left....</p><p>Raven shook her head, refocusing on what she was doing, seeing Nix destroy the Dalek and she smirked as an idea came to her.</p><p>Pulling herself from Simmons mind, Raven threw the man to the ground as she walked over to Statten, who was still passed out. </p><p>She glanced at Simmons as the man whimpered, his hand around his throat as he tried to stop the bleeding and frowned.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Raven moved back over to Simmons and rolled her eyes as the man scrambled away from her. “Humans,” she muttered as she reached out with her shadow and caused the man to freeze, unable to move the moment it touched him.</p><p>Simmons eyes grew comically wide as Raven reached towards him and wrapped her hand around his neck again. He closed his eyes, expecting the end, only to frown when he felt the pain disappear in his neck.</p><p>“Can’t have you dying on me while I’m out,” the assassin explained as she pulled away from the man.</p><p>She glanced to the only door in the room before shrugging. It wasn’t her fault if the idiot electrocuted himself while she was gone. It would serve him right for snooping.</p><p>She patted the man on the head like a dog, “Now you be good, and no trying to escape. I really don’t want to feed you to Fenrir as you deserve what’s coming to you,” she told him with a grin that made his stomach drop to his feet before promptly returning to its original place and turning over.</p><p>Without giving him a second glance, Raven moved back to Statten and they disappeared through another black hole.</p><p>Simmons whimpered when he realised he could move again, only to promptly lose his lunch as he looked around, seeing the restraining chair that sat in the middle of the room, the floor covered in various ages of blood, and a vast array of tools that he knew all too well as to what they could do.</p><p>----</p><p>Where Raven appeared was not a place she was fond of.</p><p>It was also a place she never told Nix she could access, which considering what the Time Lady had done to the last Dalek, the assassin was rather grateful for since the fate of one Henry Van Statten laid right here with these abominations.</p><p> </p><p>She dragged Statten behind her as she walked through the many corridors, the Daleks all gliding out of her way as she passed.</p><p>To them, Raven was neither alive or dead, passing them by like a shade. She was untouchable to them and they knew it. There were very few species in the universe that were old enough to remember Shadow Lords, and even fewer that knew that Raven was one.</p><p>It was the downside of having been human when she had died....though she guessed she really didn’t have a choice as to what species she had been born as. Most aliens considered humans to be weak and primitive, which Raven had learnt was the truth in most cases. But the assassin had made that downside something she used for entertainment.</p><p>No one expected a human that looked no older than twenty-five to hold the power of a Shadow Lord, let alone a female one at that. And just had Simmons did, they tended to underestimate her until they realised they had fallen into her trap, too late for them to escape. Raven took great joy in showing those marks just how wrong they had been.</p><p>“Ah, the assassin has returned,” a voice broke Raven from her thoughts and she raised an eyebrow at Davros.</p><p>She threw the unconscious man at Davros’ feet. “I have a request,” she said as she eyed the creator of the Daleks.</p><p>Davros looked to Statten before back to Raven. “And what does the mighty Raven request of me?” he asked curiously.</p><p>Raven smirked before explaining what she wanted to be done to Statten and it wasn’t long before Davros shared her smirk.</p><p>----</p><p>“So, how exactly do you turn someone into a Dalek?” Raven asked Davros curiously as she looked away from the movie she was watching, not that she had really been watching.</p><p>“Ah, but that would be revealing my secrets,” Davros remarked as he sipped his tea, shaking his head when Raven pouted.</p><p>“Awe, come on,” the assassin protested, “It’s been bugging me for centuries,” she told the man as she plucked up some popcorn from a bowl and ate it.</p><p>“Sorry, but that’s just something you’ll have to find out for yourself,” Davros said with a smirk, seeing Raven’s shoulders drop. “And besides, you never told me how you harness the power of a black hole,” he added as an afterthought.</p><p>Raven looked away from Davros when Statten’s screams reached them and she couldn’t help but frown. The man was being tortured, and here she was, bored out of her mind watching....she glanced back to the movie....<em>Frozen?</em> the assassin thought to herself, her nose wrinkling before she turned the movie off.</p><p>“I was enjoying that,” Davros stated, though he made no move to turn the movie back on.</p><p>“Tough,” Raven remarked, pouting as Statten’s screams intensified. “Are you sure I can’t watch?” she asked Davros, who only raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Don’t you have someone else to torture?” he asked her, “I will send word when he is ready for you.”</p><p>Raven smirked, remembering Simmons, though she frowned when she glanced at Davros. “And you’re certain that you’ll let me know before creating the....accident?” she asked, “It’s rather important, though I’ll only need him for....what, like a minute or two.”</p><p>When Davros nodded, Raven stood up. </p><p>“Well then, I guess I will see you soon,” she remarked before disappearing into a black hole.</p><p>Davros shook his head after she had left, wondering when he had built such a rapport with such a deadly threat.</p><p>----</p><p>“Fenrir, put him down!” Raven shouted as she reappeared in her torture room, frowning at her pet werewolf as the beast released a battered Simmons. “How did you even get in here?” she asked as the creature bounded over to her, his tongue hanging out.</p><p>The assassin couldn’t help but smile as she scratched him behind the ear, causing him to almost collapse into a heap of blissful contentment and she snorted.</p><p>Simmons made a groaning noise, causing Raven to remember why she had come back and she frowned once again at her pet. “I hope you didn’t damage him too greatly,” she said, eyeing the werewolf suspiciously as he just used a rear leg to scratch himself under the chin. </p><p>She shook her head before creating a black hole that lead back to Fenrir’s enclosure. “Come on, you big dope,” she told the werewolf, only to wrinkle her nose up in disgust as Fenrir promptly ran back over to Simmons and relieved himself on the whimpering human. </p><p>“Really, Fenrir?” she exclaimed before shooing him through the black hole.</p><p>When she turned back to Simmons, she couldn’t help the disgusted expression that overcame her features. “Why did he have to pee on you?” she whined, knowing that she’d either have to clean Simmons up, or deal with the stench of werewolf piss while she tortured him as she waited for Statten to show back up.</p><p>Grimacing as she grabbed the man, Raven decided that a clean would be better....for her at least and she dragged the now struggling human over to the chair. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up,” she said with a smile that made Simmons whimper. “Oh, come on. It’s only water,” Raven told the human as she stepped away from the man.</p><p>Simmons seemed to relax slightly at her words, only to scream and sputter moments later when Raven created a black hole above him and he was hit with ice cold sea water. It wasn’t too long before Simmons found himself short on breath and Raven stopped the water flow when she heard him sputter and cough after inhaling copious amounts of water.</p><p>The grin never left her face as Simmons took large gulps of air before his gaze landed on her, and Raven was finally glad that instead of the arrogance she had seen earlier in his eye was now replaced with absolute fear.</p><p>“Now we can begin,” she stated as she stepped closer to the tools that she had left out, glancing at Simmons as she made them disappear and her smirk growing as he didn’t know what she was doing.</p><p>“What?” she asked with a raised eyebrow before looking back to the bench that was now empty, “Oh, you thought....” she snorted, unable to help herself as she shook her head. “You....They were what I used for grooming Fenrir,” she said with a crooked grin, “I just hadn’t put them away.”</p><p>She created a black hole as Simmons struggled in the chair before he let out a scream a moment later as Raven pulled out a chainsaw. “Now this is more like it,” she remarked as she turned to Simmons, “Though I know your favourite torture device was a drill, I’m not quite fond of how little blood using one produces,” her eyes lit up as she looked to the chainsaw, running a finger over the chain that was oddly red, but not with blood, “But this was created by a very old friend of mind with the knowledge that I love using one, and it doesn’t have the added downside of my marks dying on me when I use it.”</p><p>Simmons clenched his eyes shut, unwilling to look at Raven and her device and she smirked, “Now, that’s just rude,” she said as she started the chainsaw.</p><p>His screams filled the room as the chainsaw made easy work of one of his hands, and he was horrified that although there was blood, the wound was already healing and he promptly lost the remains of his stomach at the realisation of just what was so special about the chainsaw.</p><p>“Oh, that wasn’t very nice,” Raven remarked as she eyed the vomit that had landed on the end of her coat before looking back to Simmons, “That wasn’t very nice at all.”</p><p>Simmons couldn’t help but cry out and scream as with one quick movement, he was now without his feet.</p><p>----</p><p>Raven frowned as a part of her coat/wing started vibrating and she glanced at Simmons, who had sadly passed out not that long ago, although the assassin found that she wasn’t as annoyed as she had been as he had screamed bloody murder when she removed each of his teeth with a pair of pliers, having caused the assassin to result in stuffing her ears with earplugs. </p><p>There was only so much pain a human could handle, but she wasn’t too disappointed as she wiped her hands against her coat as she pulled out her phone, raising an eyebrow when she realised that Statten was ready.</p><p>She tucked the phone away after sending a reply and backhanded Simmons across the face, causing the mans head to snap to the side as he let out a groan. “Wakey, wakey,” she said with a satisfied grin as the man started to stir, “Come on, hurry up. Before out guest gets here,” she added, backhanding him across the face again and Simmons whimpered.</p><p>“That’s a boy,” she stated before creating a black hole, “You wouldn’t want to be rude to our guest, would you?” she asked the man as a Dalek glided into the room.</p><p>As Simmons bleary eyes landed on the Dalek, he couldn’t help but make a small noise in the back of his throat when he realised it was the same Dalek he had tortured.</p><p>“Simmons, let me introduce an old friend of yours,” Raven said as she moved over to the Dalek, “Mister Henry Van Statten, meet your torturer.”</p><p>“Exterminate!” the Dalek-Statten cried and tried to fire his weapon at the assassin, but she just shook her head disappointedly at him.</p><p>“Do you really think that I would give <em>you</em> a weapon?” she asked with a sneer and the Dalek rolled backwards in fear, its eyestalk quivering, “I only wanted you here so that way you can understand exactly what I’m going to do to you.”</p><p>Raven disappeared through a black hole, leaving the Dalek that had once been Van Statten and Simmons alone. When she reappeared, she was carrying something.</p><p>“No, Goose. You don’t have to <em>eat</em>, eat him,” Raven said to the Flerken in her arms, “I just need you to contain him until we get to where Davros has everything ready for his fall back to Earth.”</p><p>The Flerken meowed, causing Raven to snicker.</p><p>“Yes, the Dalek she killed was Van Statten, and no we can’t kidnap Adam,” she told the Flerken who seemed to droop in her arms. “Oh, come now, Goose. He’s with the Doctor at the moment and I highly doubt that he would approve of me appearing to take the boy, no matter how annoying he is.”</p><p>She placed the Flerken on the ground as she looked back to Simmons, “Now, if you don’t mind, I have somewhere I need to be,” she gave him a toothy grin, “But don’t worry, I’m going to leave you with some....small company.”</p><p>Simmons eyes landed on Goose and the assassin rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Raven scoffed, “Like I’d make Goose babysit you.” She created a black hole, her eyes twinkling as she looked to Simmons, “No. Instead I have someone else who wants to meet you, and it just happens to be his lunch time,” she finished before giving a short, sharp whistle.</p><p>Simmons eyes widened as Snapper appeared, the dinosaur taking a quick look around the room before tearing his way towards the random parts of Simmons that littered the floor.</p><p>Raven then turned back to the Dalek-Statten. “And now, you,” she said, just as Goose ate him.</p><p>The Flerken made a sound of protest when she was finished, although Raven was quick to soothe her. “It’s only for a minute, Goose. Come on,” she said as she created a black hole and stepped inside.</p><p>The Flerken gave Snapper and Simmons one last glance before she followed after the assassin, deciding it was better to get this over with. The Flerken couldn’t deny that the end result was very....satisfying after what the humans had put the Phoenix through.</p><p>----</p><p>“Ah, the assassin returns,” Davros said as Raven stepped through the black hole, though he frowned when he noticed Goose, “Is that a Flerken?” he asked, mildly alarmed at the sight of the small alien.</p><p>“Oh, don’t mind her,” Raven waved him off as she picked up Goose, “She just wanted to help, and it’s a lot easier to move a Dalek with a Flerken.”</p><p>Davros hummed, seeming to think something over as he eyed Goose, only to jump when she hissed at him.</p><p>“And no, she won’t help you,” Raven translated, “She’s only here because of what the humans had put our mutual friend through.”</p><p>Davros seemed a little put out that he couldn’t try to sway the Flerken to help him before he shrugged it off. “No matter,” he said before turning away from the pair and started gliding away in his chair.</p><p>“So, the ship will go straight to Earth?” Raven asked as she and Goose followed the Dalek creator.</p><p>“The co-ordinates are pre-set to land near the location of that abominable museum,” Davros confirmed before he turned back to Raven, “Though I am unsure about how you are going to stop him from revealing what we have done.”</p><p>Raven smirked darkly, “Oh, don’t you worry about that,” she told Davros as she pulled something out of her coat/wing. “I made a quick stop to an old friend of mine and he gave me this,” she said, revealing a small metal patch, “If I place this onto Statten’s casing, he won’t remember anything until the trigger word or person is used.”</p><p>“Oh,” Davros said as he eyed the metal patch, and Raven handed it over. He looked it over, not finding anything special about it until it suddenly flashed red and gold and he dropped it when it burnt his hand.</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Raven said a little sheepishly as Davros glared at her, “I forgot about the failsafe,” she said as she picked up the patch.</p><p>“Failsafe?” Davros asked, eyeing the patch warily, “Who exactly created that?” he asked, never having come across anything like it before.</p><p>Raven raised an eyebrow, “I doubt you’d know him,” she said before walking passed him, “Now, where is this ship. Goose would like to have Statten out as soon as possible and as much as I enjoy our little chats, I am expecting another contract soon.”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Davros huffed as he glided after her, “For someone who asked me for a favour, you’re quite demanding.”</p><p>Raven shrugged, “You know as well as I do that it would be very bad if I <em>accidently</em> mentioned your location to a certain Time Lord,” she said, her eyes sliding to Davros as he glided beside her, “And anyways, you owe me one.”</p><p>Davros sighed, knowing the assassin was right. “Follow me,” he said, and Raven and Goose did just that.</p><p>----</p><p>When Raven reappeared back in her room, she was greeted by a scowling brunette.</p><p>“What was the point of teaching you how to silence a room if you never do so?” the man asked and Raven winced, realising that in her enthusiasm, she had forgotten to silence the room.</p><p>“I forgot,” Raven admitted sheepishly.</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow. “Yes, and in doing so, I had to wipe the minds off half the patrons inside my club when the screams of someone being tortured could be heard coming through the walls.”</p><p>“Dax, I’m sorry,” Raven said, “But it was for Nix,” she told the Druid.</p><p>Dax didn’t say anything for a moment before sighing. “Just next time, let me know when you’re bringing chew toys for your pets,” he stated before disappearing with a crack.</p><p>Raven sighed, looking to Goose, “Well, that went well,” she told the Flerken, who only meowed in response.</p><p>The assassin glanced around the room, realising that Dax had cleaned up and she sighed, deciding that she probably should get the Druid something for her screw up.</p><p>“Do you think Loki still has some of that Asgardian liquor?” she asked the Flerken as they disappeared through another black hole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>